Don't know what to say
by kayangel
Summary: well, it's an s+s and e+t fic. This takes place when Sakura and friends are 17. All the clow cards have been captured. actually i'm not very good at summaries so please read and find out for yourselves. The title doesn't match with the story yet but it wi
1. Default Chapter

LOG.  
  
Title:Don't know what to say.  
  
Characters: Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meilin Li…. Etc.   
  
Note: This takes place when Sakura and the others are 17 years old. Cards have already been captured, Syaoran returned from Hong Kong 3 years ago but he still hasn't confessed his feelings for Sakura. Meilin is friendlier in this fic. Eriol is Tomoyo's Boyfriend  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. You know how it goes so don't sue me please! And on with the story………..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a lovely winter morning, not a single cloud to shower the day, the sun as bright as I could be, starting another morning. From a distance you can hear a girl humming a tune while she strolls down with her blades. She had long honey colored hair and bright green eyes. This was Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Cards.  
  
"Goodmorning Tomoyo" she greeted her friend when she got to the school gates.  
  
"Goodmorining to you too Sakura!"   
  
"So, where's Eriol huh?" Tomoyo, blushed at this question but Sakura just smiled.   
  
"well, he's not yet here. But don't worry he'll appear in a minute"   
  
"who will appear in a minute Tomoyo?" a voice behind her said as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Sakura chuckled while Tomoyo just stood there blushing not even saying anythig.   
  
"Hello, Eriol!" sakura said. "Actually, Tomoyo and I were just talking about you".  
"oh, I see." "yeah, that's right. We were taking about you" Tomoyo said.   
"hm. Well you know the dance for this winter term is c oming up so…I wanted to ask you if you wanted to c ome with me to the dance?" Eriol asked.  
  
"ofc ourse I'll go with you. You wouldn't want me to go with someone else do you?"   
  
"ofc ourse not." "um. Sorry to interrupt this conversation but if don't get going to class we'll be late" Sakura said.  
  
"I guess you're right. Come on Tomoyo." Eriol said grabbing her hand.   
"hey! Wait for us!" a female voice said. Everyone turned around to find non other than Meilin and Syaoran" trying to catch up to them.  
  
"ok,ok,ok just hurry up, class is about to start." Sakura said.  
  
"coming! Don't get so impatient." Syaoran said teasingly with a slight grin on his face.   
  
"Ha, ha very funny Syaoran. I'm serious here!"  
  
And with that, they raced to class. Lucky for them, they made it on time but they were really exhausted.  
  
During lunchbreak………..  
  
"Hey did you see the anouncement for the talent show for this winter's dance?"Chiharu asked.  
"no why?" Tomoyo asked. "well, it said that whoever is interested in joining will be given a small basket full of christmas goodies and lot's of chocolate." Rika said.  
"That's right. It also said that all of the teachers, including the schools principal will be very thankful to all those who joined." Naoko said.  
  
"well, I don't know. How about you Tomoyo?" "I'll be joining Sakura. Infact I was already listed for that talent show weeks ago. I bet me music teacher was the one who put me in the list." Tomoyo then had an idea.  
  
"hey Sakura, why don't YOU join? It'll be gun making you a great outfit. Please,please,please,please?"  
"wha..? no way tomoyo, you know I cant sing as good as you."  
"and who says so?" "says me." " oh, come on Sakura. It'll be cute watching you perform. I bet Li will get stunned when he sees you on stage." "I'll think it over ok."  
Tomoyo then had puppy dog eyes when she heard that. Sakura looked at her friend and said "no, Tomoyo. Please don't give me that look." Sakura said looking away and closing one eye while the other was looking at tomoyo. But then she noticed that Chiharu, Naoko and Rika had this come-on-you-can-do-it-it'll-be-fun look. And with that Sakura gave in.  
  
"Alright! Tomoyo, you win! Just get that look off your face"   
  
"Yeah!" four girls exclaimed.  
While the 4 girls were jumping for excitement sakura said  
"sigh.great what mess I've got myself into."  
"what mess?hm?" A male voice asked.  
  
Sakura turned around to came face to face with Ken. She didn't want to see him, especially on this situation. This guy had been after her ever since this years course started. He was very popular ever since he entered Seijou High. He had dark brown hair with stunning green blue eyes. However, Sakura wasn't interested in him and that was a challenge to Ken. Even though he could see signs that pointed that Sakura liked Syaoran, he still was eager to steel Sakura's heart even if it was impossible.  
  
"um.nothing really. But thanks for asking anyway" she said.  
"whoa, wait a minute. I just wanted to ask you if wanna go to the winter dance with me." He asked trying to convince her.  
" um……..uh….no..hehe..thanks anyway."  
"huh? Why? Do you already have someone to go with?"  
  
Syaoran was passing by with Eriol. They were talking with each other but then Syaoran's eye caught something. He stopped walking and turned his head to see Sakura with Ken talking and four girls, who were Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, talking about evening gowns and other stuff. Eriol noticed that Syaoran had stopped walking and was staring at something. He stopped and realised that Syaoran was looking at Sakura and Ken.  
  
"looks like Sakura is having some trouble with Ken." Eriol said  
  
Syaoran was silent but after a while he started walking to Sakura and Ken.  
  
A few steps from them he could hear Sakura saying no and no to Ken.  
  
"ken, I said no. I don't want to go to the dance with you because…."  
  
"because what? You told me you don't have anyone to go with you."  
  
"I said that…….i mean…I"  
  
" she already has a person to go with." Came a voice.  
  
"Syaoran!" "Li!" Syaoran just smiled. " I'm going to go with her to the dance."  
  
"I see." Ken said. "well, I guess I better get going then" he said glaring at Syaoran as he left.  
  
'i'll get you for that Li. And You Sakura, my dear, you will be mine.' He thought.  
  
" Are you ok Sakura? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Syaoran asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Sakura smiled at this and said " no. I'm ok. Thank's for saving me." She said getting up. She was about to head to her friends, who were under a cherry tree, when Syaoran grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
" hoe!? What is it Syaoran?" Syaoran was looking down for he was blushing a little for what he was going to say.  
"Actually, what I did a while ago isn't official because I haven't asked you yet so, Do you want to go to the dance with me Sakura?" Sakura smiled.  
'He's can be so sweet sometimes' she thought."Sure, i'd love to" and with that she gave him a big hug. Syaoran blushed even more at her reaction. He wasn't expecting Sakura to react this way but he was really happy and thankful that she will be his partner in the dance. When Sakura finally let go of him, she said  
  
"I'd better get going to the girls before they start thinking of something else." Syaoran glanced at the 4 girls and noticed the looks they were giving them."I guess so. Well, i'll see you in class." And with that he went back to Eriol who was patiently waiting for him.   
  
"Oh Sakura, I forgot to tell you to come over to my place so that we can chose and prepare our songs."  
"Ok. As you wish. Are you guys joining?(refering to rika,naoko and chiharu)"  
Yeah, we will. We'll be doing a dance and....oh Sakura...did you remember that in cheerleading practice, we were doing a number for a show? Although our coach didn't tell us which show it is?" Asked chiharu.  
  
"Yes. How could I forget it?" "Well, naoko and I met our coach a while ago when we were heading for lunch and she told us that we will be doing that number for the talent show."  
"Wha? She isn't serious is she?" "I think she is" "Well, we can't do anything then. We'll just show them what we can do ok?" Sakura said. "Yes captain!" The 5 girls then laughed.  
To be continued.............  
  
Author's note: Don't worry about the title. It doesn't match the story right now but later on it will. So don't worry. Lots of S+S and E+T moments coming up. Thanks for reading and please review if you have time. Thanks a lot. Oh! "Don't know what to say" is a song by Ric Segreto. ^_^   



	2. Chapter2

LOG.  
  
Don't know what to say.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Tomoyo's house.........  
  
"So, what song are you going to choose Tomoyo? asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, maybe i'll choose 'When you say nothing at all' by Alisson Krauss. It's a very nice song. It's one of my favorite."  
  
"yeah, it is a nice one. I don'tknow which song i'm going to sing coz i don't like any of these. Some of them are too high or too low. You know what i mean." Sakura said dissapointed.  
  
"um wait a sec....look in this album. See if you can find anything." "let's see...um...oh!how about this one...'Don't know what to say'. It's one of my favorite songs. I love it!"  
  
"that's a good one. So, shall we start practising?"  
  
"it's ok with me but wait.....don't you have a date with Eriol?hm?" grin. knowing look.  
  
"oh great! i completely forgot about about it!" "tsk.tsk.tsk.tsk. if Eriol finds out that you forgot about your romantic date he'll be hurt. sigh. how can you do this to him tomoyo?.sad look. I mean he's a great guy!" grin creeping up her face.  
  
"yeah, yeah, stop acting will ya. you're making me blush."  
  
" i know. it's fun!" looks at watch..."um, Tomoyo, if you don't start moving you'll be late for your date!" "coming!" and with that they raced out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the park...........  
  
Eriol was sitting patiently on the bench waiting for Tomoyo to show up. Just then he heard it.  
  
"Eriol! over here!" Eriol smiled and stood up. Tomoyo neared him and gave him a hug and which Eriol returned with a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"sorry for being late. Sakura and i were preparing for the talent show and i kinda lost track of the time."  
  
"it's ok. i forgive you.kiss. so shall we be going my princess?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled "let's go my prince." She held his arm and they proceeded going to the restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura, who accompanied Tomoyo to the park and was by the park's gates smiled.   
  
'They make such a great couple. I wish i was like that with Syaoran. oh! i love him so much, but i don't know how he feels about me. sad look. what if he rejects me?' she thought   
  
"well, might as well head for home Dad might get worried if he finds out i'm not home" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the restaurant......  
  
  
"What are we going to eat?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I don't know. they'vee got some delicious stuff here. You choose." Tomoyo said.  
  
They were in a romantic restaurant with a few lights by the walls. All the tables had three pairs of candles and a vase of red roses. A waiter aproached them..  
  
" excuse me sir, may i have your order please."  
  
"Yes please. uh, i think we'll have some steak, salad and mashed potatoes."  
  
"anything to drink sir?" " um maybe two glasses of wine." "is that all sir?"  
  
"yes. thank you." "very well. The food will be out soon." he took the menus and left.  
Eriol and Tomoyo then startd talking while waiting for their dinner.  
  
"So what are you going to sing in the talent show? it's next week right?"  
  
"no, it's after next week during the dance. I'll be singing 'When you say nothing at all'."  
  
"hm, my favorite song." " i know. that's why i chose it. It's sort of dedicated to you." blush  
  
"sort of?" "ok, it is dedicated to you." both off them smile.  
  
"what about Sakura? she is joining too isn't she?" "yeah, she is. She didn't want to at first but....i have my ways and i convinced her."  
  
"i should have known. What she singing?" " she'll sing Don't know what to say."grin.  
  
"Nice song but did she choose it because she liked it or is she dedicating the song to someone also?" "She said she liked it. Perhaps she didn't notice yet"  
"Notice what? that the song fits her perfectly? chuckle." "exactly" "she'll find out soon." " well, i do wish that cute descendant of yours starts moving and tell her. gosh! it's been years already and loads of guys are after Sakura, especially Ken." "You're right...(takes Tomoyo's hand)..but don't worry, i know he'll tell her." kisses Tomoyo's hand.  
  
smile....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's house....  
  
Sakura was practising her song when the telephone rang. She got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"hello goodevening..Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura?!" a familiar voice at the end could be heard.  
  
"Syaoran?!" her heart then began to beat a thousand times per minute when she heard that voice.  
  
"hi. sorry for calling suddenly....were you doing anything?" "no, i was just practising my song for the talent show. Is something wrong?" she said worried.  
  
"no..nothing's wrong...i just..." "Yes?!" "Sakura i have to tell you something...." "ok, i'm listening..." deep breath... "Sakura I.....I..I...I..I'm glad you could come to the dance with me." Sakura sat there confused. He had thanked her earlier this morning then why is he thanking her again.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm glad too..um is that all Syaoran?" "um..yeah..i gotta go bye!" he hung up.   
  
'Strange.hm, oh well. i'll just ask him tomorrow again.' she proceeded practising.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran's apartment....  
  
'Argh. I'm so stupid! heck it's just 4 words! Sakura, I love you.... Why can't i just tell her?! I mean it's not that hard..i think...Gee i've been meaning to tell her eversince i cameback but everytime i try my breath gets caught and i cant seem to get the words out of my mouth. Argh!'   
  
'Why?why can't i say those words?' he thought 'You're afraid of rejection maybe?' a voice in his head said. 'Yeah,maybe. Wait a minute i'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy.' ' I think you already are' 'Shut up will ya! anyway, i've got to tell her sooner or later.'   
  
  
To be continued.............  
  
  
Authors note: first attempt to tell Sakura. hope you liked the fic. thanks to all who reviewed. Will Syaoran tell Sakura? what will happen to ken? find out in the next chap. The next will be full of fun and S+S, E+T moments.  
oh and something interesting will happen to Meilin.......you wanna know what? find out in the next chap......see ya!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
LOG.  
  
Title:Don't know what to say.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:I don't and will never own CCS.  
  
"........" speaking  
'........' thoughts  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Seijou high.....  
  
Enters classroom and spots Eriol,Tomoyo,Syaoran and Meilin.  
  
"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted cheerfullly.  
  
"hi!" "goodmorning!" "hello!" "hi!" they said.  
  
"how's the practise going Sakura?" asked Tomoyo?  
  
"You mean my cheerleading practise? It's ok i guess, lots of rehearsals needed. sigh. right Meilin?"  
  
"Yeah. you'll see tomorrow afternoon, that is if you guys are going to come."  
  
"Sure, we'll come. I don't want to miss this one!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"If Tomoyo is coming i'll also come." Eriol said. "I guess i'll go too." agreed Syaoran.  
  
"Ok then" Sakura said. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin then started a conversation within themselves leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.  
  
'great. guess i'll have to talk to him about lastnight' thought Sakura. she turned to him and Syaoran looked at her he thought 'god, hope she doesn't say anything about my phone call lastnight'  
  
"Syaoran, are you sure you didn't want anything? your phone call left me worried, is something wrong?" she asked with a worried look in her face.  
  
"No.....i mean..um..i'm fine..hehe...really." he said blushing.  
  
"Are you sure?" "yeah, completely(liar, just tell her now will ya. a voice said)" he stood there staring at her for a minute.  
  
"Syaoran?" "Huh?! um.. Sakura I..I..lo....."   
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG   
  
"Okay class, settle down please, class is starting." their teacher said.  
  
"sigh. I'll tell you later." "Ok". said Sakura dissapointed.   
  
'Just when i was about to tell Sakura about my feelings, the teacher comes in!' Syaoran said.  
  
'I wonder what it is.' Sakura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch break.......  
  
  
Syaoran had told Sakura to meet him by Syaoran's favourite cherry blossom tree, and there she was waiting for him to show up. Sakura was in deep thought that she didn't notice someone coming.   
  
'There's something wrong with Syaoran. In recess, i went up to him to offer him a snack, he stood still for a few seconds then he took off. And now he wants me to meet him here but he hasn't shown up yet.'. Just then, she heard some footsteps....expecting it to be Syaoran, Sakura turned around with a smile on her face but when she saw it was Ken, she frowned.  
  
Ken, seeing the looks on her face change said "Waiting for someone my dear?" sitting down, his green blue eyes fixed on her. "yes actually. I was waiting for Syaoran" Sakura said getting up. She was about to walk away when Ken stood up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Oh no you dont. I just want to ask you a question." Ken said seriously. Sakura at this time was starting to get scared.  
  
" let go of me you creep!" Sakura screamed. "Nahuh..not until i get what i want" ken said leaning in even closer. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face " No! Let go of me Ken!" It was impossible for her to escape for Ken held her very tight.   
  
"Let go of her Ken!" came a very serious, angry tone behind him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. She was able to get free from Ken's hold and ran to Syaoran, burying her face in his chest. Syaoran hugged her and tried to confort her.  
  
"Shh..it's ok. I'm here." Syaoran said brushing her hair.  
  
"You! why do you always have to show up?" Ken asked angrily  
  
"Well, i didn't show up on purpose coz i actually told Sakura to meet me here. I had to pass by the secretary's office coz they wanted me to pick up something and i'm very glad i came fast after that. Who knows what you could've done to Sakura." Syaoran answered with the same angriness in his voice.  
  
"chuckle. If you didn't show up i could've stole a kiss from her. I bet you were doubting wheather to show up or not but when you saw her with ME, jealousy took over you." Ken said.  
  
Syaoran glared at Ken and Ken returning every single one of them.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" syaoran asked "You bet it is!" answered Ken  
  
"then why not fight with me right now?" nasked Syaoran who had gone into a fighting stance. "No. We'll attrack people's attention and it may ruin my reputation." Ken said proudly.  
  
"yeah, coz they know you'll surely loose!" Sakura said with anger  
  
Ken dismissed what Sakura said as if he didn't hear it and said   
" how about the talent show? That way no one will know we're competing. It will be groups of five. Singing or dancing. What do you say?"  
  
"What's your purpose?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. A lot of people knew Ken was good at dancing and also in singing.  
  
"Nothing. Here lets make a deal. If you win, i'll leave Sakura alone and you won't see me near her again but if I win, i'll ruin your reputation and i'll be at Sakura's back all the time." Ken said  
  
"hey! I'm nobody's prize get that!" Answered Sakura.  
  
"Deal. But remember, if i win i'll be the one who'll humiliate you." SYaoran said. They shook hands and Ken left.  
  
"What if he wins Syaoran?" ASked Sakura. "he won't trust me. And if he does he'll have to deal with me first before he gets to you" He answered looking at Ken's walking form. Sakura stared at him ' Does he really care about me the way i care about him? Do you really Syaoran? she thought.  
Syaoran noticed Sakura staring at him "What?!" he asked. "Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran blushed and said "no problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo's house..............  
  
  
"What!!!" Eriol yelled. "you want me to join you in the talent show?"  
  
"Please Eriol! oh please! do it for me please!" Sakura pleaded. Sakura and Syaoran had told Eriol and Tomoyo about the challenge and what had happened that afternoon. Tomoyo agreed that Eriol should join.  
  
"come on Eriol. You only have to sing or dance. i´m not doing it for my sake, it´s for Sakura." Syaoran explained.  
  
"He´s right, It´s a way to get Ken away from Sakura. I don´t trust him not even a bit." Tomoyo said.  
  
"hmm....who else is joining?" asked Eriol. "Well, TaKashi Yamazaki is joining and Rika´s boyfriend Matt agreed too. Please Eriol! Daddy please!" Sakura pleaded yet again.  
  
"Hey! i´m not your dad, well half of my soul is but anyway...sigh...ok i´ll join." Eriol said.  
  
"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" Sakura said giving Eriol a big hug. "Alright, alright i got the message.!" Eriol said. "i knew you would agree." Tooyo said giving Eriol a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Meilin was walking to her´s and Syaoran´s apartment when she decided to pass by the park. When she got there, she spotted Kian sitting on a bench. She approached him, he seemed to notice it was her but he didn´t look up.  
  
"Hey Kian! what are you doing here?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I was waiting for someone." he answered. "oh. So who were you waiting for?" she asked curious.  
  
"You." he pointed out looking into her eyes. Meilin stood there shocked. 'What did he mean he was waiting for her?´ she thought. Sure she liked Kian a lot, she loved him, but was it possible that he feels the same way?  
  
"I don´t understand. what do you mean you were waiting for me?" asked Meilin yet again. Her heart beating a hundred times per minute.  
  
"I know you pass by the park at this hour so i waited for you coz i wanted to tell you something but i´m afraid it may end our friendship although i still have to try coz if i don´t i´ll never know.....silence...I wanted to tell you that i love you Meilin." Kian confessed looking deeply into her eyes searching for somewhat like a clue that will make him happy.  
Meilin on the other half was surprised and overjoyed that she couldn´t get her voice to work.  
  
"you don´t have to answer me right now. I understand. If you don´t feel the same way it´s ok." Kian said sadly. He started walking away but Meilin stopped him by his voice "Kian I.....I love you too.." Was that it? were those the words he wanted to hear from her? They were. He turned around to find Meilin smiling at him. He took three steps and then he swept her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
When the kiss ended, both were out of breath from the earth shocking kiss they just had. Kian stared into Meilin´s eyes smiling telling her that he loved her over and over again. Meilin was very happy. she was with the man she always loved and cherish for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Author´s notes: sorry this chapter took so long. i had loads of exams and i didn´t have the time to update but here it is. Sorry i wasn´t able to describe Kian´s features but i will eventually in the next chapters. Summer vacation started so i guess i would be able to finish this story.   
Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story.  
  
see you in the next chap!  
  
kayangel:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
